


I married you? On Earth-2?

by theimpossiblechild



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots. [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblechild/pseuds/theimpossiblechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of Envision-Imagines’ post, Leonard Snart from Earth-2 comes through the breech and goes in search of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I married you? On Earth-2?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this imagine and was inspired to write a quick fic. This takes place before Barry, Cisco, and Harry goes to Earth-2 himself. In the episode, a news reporter had said “Mayor Snart” was up to something, but even though it wasn’t clear of which Snart member was it. In this fic, we’ll just say it’s Captain Cold.

Leonard Snart stood in front of you claiming he was your husband.

Okay, well, let’s start from the beginning.. not too far though. You were part of Team Flash, and there were many breeches throughout the city. You knew of the possibility of dopplegangers from your world would get through some how. Although, what you weren’t expecting Captain Cold of your universe to walk through the doors of STAR Labs claiming he was your husband.

“Cisco, I thought you fixed that security problem!” You exclaimed.

“I did! I swear! I don’t know how Captain Cold got through,“ Cisco replied.

You, Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry were all on guard. Harry was probably down in Cisco’s office doing - whatever he does down there.

“Snart, what the hell are you doing here?” Caitlin questioned him as everyone examined Snart’s attire.

He wasn’t wearing his usual parka but instead, wearing a casual suit like a business man.

“Professor Stein said you were recruited on that time travel team with the some Hunter dude,” You stated.  
“Is that what you’re here for? Are you from the future? Do you need our help with time travel?” Cisco babbled.

Snart had a confused look on his face as he heard the words and he made his way to you. You looked about as confused as him, especially when he said:

“Wife, what are you on about? I just was walking towards the office and I ended up here.”  
That’s when you took a step back, “Woah there! Wife??” You looked to your friends, pleading with your eyes for help.  
Barry stepped in front of you, “Look, Snart, I don’t know if you’re from the future or-”  
“Future? What do you think I’m a time traveling meta-human? I just came here searching for my wife. Is there a problem?”

An idea pinged in Caitlin’s head,

“You said you were walking towards some office.. what kind would that be?”  
“Uhh, the mayor’s office, of course as I am the Mayor of Central City,” Snart answered.

The four friends all looked at each other with knowing looks. You stepped away from Barry’s back and walked towards Snart.

“I think you’re mistaken. You’re not exactly on your Earth..” You stated.  
“Excuse me?” Snart raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re on a parallel-Earth. Which explains why you think we’re married.”  
“We are married!” Snart exclaimed, flailing his arms, “We even have a daughter!”

Okay, you weren’t expecting that either. Neither was the rest of the team.

“(Y/N) married you?” Cisco pointed from you to Earth-2 Leonard as he nodded.  
“And had a daughter?” Caitlin questioned.  
“Yes and she turns four next month.”

(Y/N) sat down taking in all the information as Barry spoke up.

“I’m going to need you to run all that by again. Because I can’t believe she marries you.”

Snart raised his eyebrow at Barry. You buried your head in your hands.

“On this Earth, your some super-villain who likes to freeze people and is basically one of the Flash’s enemies,” You explain.  
Snart looked taken back but also amazed, “You have a flash here too? So what’s Jay Garrick like here?” Not realizing he slightly he changed the subject.  
“The Flash happens to be someone else here,” You explain, “But yeah, you’re definitely not mayor here.”

You looked up at Earth 2-Snart and noticed that he was looking at you like you were his world and you turned to avoid his gaze because you probably were looking right through him.

Harry came through the entrance with a shocked expression, “Mayor Snart?”  
“Ah, Harrison!” Leonard greeted him as walked over to pat Wells’ back, “It’s been a long time has it not? Or are you a different Harrison?” Snart looked back at the four of you as this was still slowly processing through his head.

“No, I’m from our Earth.” Harry sighed and looked to Barry, “We need to get him back to my Earth.”  
“And how do you suppose you all do that?” Snart questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
“The same way we’re gonna help you stop zoom..” Barry said.

“We’re going to Earth-2.” You stated simply with a slight smirk on your face.


End file.
